A New Found Admiration
by GoToGirl101
Summary: High school AU. Gajeel was never the best with his words, but it didn't seem to matter because she understood him just fine in complete silence.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

XXX

Gajeel ran his fingers across the bindings of the books in search of the title his book report was supposed to be on. He groaned as he had reached the end of another shelf. Where the hell was this damn book? It was due next period and he didn't feel like going to another one of Ms. Scarlet's detentions. He would have continued on his impossible quest, but his ears caught onto a sound he couldn't identify at first.

He felt compelled to follow the small noise. It was almost like some unknown force was pushing him toward it. When he realized what it was, it was too late. It was the sound of someone chocking back their tears and pain. Oh, how he regretted following the noise now.

He was not the one to comfort people, especially, not the small girl in front of him. It was too late to turn back, even though he wanted to break for it, she would notice his presence soon. How could she not? He was a freaking giant with a shadow that loomed over people. What was he supposed to say?

Gajeel had a deep, meaningful, caring thought cross his mind that was sure to cheer her up, but what came out of his mouth was, "Do you know where I can find 1984 by George Orwell?"

The small girl looked up at him. Gajeel froze. She was…extraordinarily cute. He found himself admiring her facial features from her brown eyes that looked like a glass of whiskey that was being hit by a ray of sunshine to her bright blue hair that looked like it belonged on the feathers of a blue jay. However, he mostly froze due to the fact that the tears were still rolling down her cheek and her brown eyes looked like a deer caught in head lights.

_Kinda Bambi lookin' really. _Gajeel thought.

"Two shelves over to the left under the big olive green book." She replied automatically.

He stood there for a couple moments longer before walking away. Only to promptly walk right back. His mother had raised him with better manners than to leave a crying girl alone, and Juvia would have his head when he told her.

"Why are yeh cryin'?" Gajeel spat out. He meant for it to come off as gentle and concerned, but it flew out a little winded and demanding.

She looked up at him in surprise again. "Oh, um, my favorite character just died."

"What?" Gajeel's eyebrows furrowed.

"My favorite character, Max, just died in a sword fight in order to save his sister." The blunette explained. "Sorry, if I worried you."

Gajeel felt relief wash over him, but he scuffed in reply to the girl. He walked away, glancing at her through the side of his eye. She was smiling at him. Ugh, what the hell did his heart just do?

In the end, Gajeel spent the rest of his free period thinking about the petite girl crying over the fictional character instead of reading the stupid book which, in return, led him to detention with Ms. Scarlet, again. He sighed. Not even Salamander, the idiot class clown of the class, had failed to read the damn thing.

"Gajeel," Ms. Scarlet said. Gajeel sat up from his slouching position. "I know you are a smart kid with a lot of potential. I don't know what you need though. Is it a motivational push? Or perhaps you'd prefer another teacher?"

"No, yer great Ms. Scarlett," Gajeel admitted, "I understand the most in yer class than any other."

"Then what is it?"

"It just slipped my mind, I guess." Gajeel shrugged.

Erza sighed at being told a blatant lie. "If you need help with anything, anything at all, just say so. I could even get you a tutor if you don't feel like staying behind with me."

"I'd prefer if ya just gave me a little extra time with reading the damn book." Gajeel whispered under his breath.

"I can compromise to that." Erza almost laughed at his horrified look, "So long as you are in the library reading them before and after school, I'll give you a two week extension on the essay that is due next class for everyone else."

Gajeel thought for a moment. "How will ya know if I'm stayin' after or comin' before?"

She laughed, "I have eyes and ears everywhere. A blue bird is at my side in the library."

It didn't cross his mind at that moment that she was referring to the blunette he had met not even a couple hours before.

XXX

Gajeel peered through the edge of the shelf to see if the petite girl from the other day was there. He was greeted with one of the most angelic laughs he had ever heard. It wasn't directed at him, but at an old torn apart book held gently by the odd girl. He smiled for a moment before realizing that the book in her hand yesterday was different from the book she held today. Had she read that big block of a book in less than a day? What an impressive nerd.

Satisfied with his findings, Gajeel walked to an empty table to open the burden of his life. He gazed at the book intensely. He wanted to enjoy it…no feel it the way that she did. However, as the clock ticked by he became less and less interested with book, and more intrigued in listening to her. She was so expressive in what she felt. She would gasp one moment only to sigh in another. His favorite was when she mumbled the character's name as she laughed, but he had to hold in a chuckle ever time she groaned in annoyance at a character's actions.

She was so pleased with her book that she hadn't even acknowledged his presence as she left the library. He tried to reassure himself that he wasn't disappointed that she hadn't noticed him the way he had noticed her. In her defense, he wasn't gasping or groaning or anything like she was, really. However, he hoped to be soon. No sexual innuendo intended. After all, he wasn't like his foster sister, Juvia, who seemed to have an oddly….creative mind.

He stood from his seat to find the book she had been reading. Again, he ran his finders across the bindings of the book in an attempt to find the title, but this time he was genuinely interested in finding it.

"Can I help you find something?"

Gajeel felt his whole body grow cold. He whipped his head toward the direction of the voice in terror. "I thought ya had left?!" Gajeel chocked out. "Do ya wanna give me a heart attack?"

The bookworm's eyes widen in surprise and then became apologetic. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"I wasn't scared." Gajeel said defensively.

"But you said-" She attempted to reason before she was interrupted.

"What did ya come back for, Shrimp?" It came off cold, but he had honestly meant it to sound nonchalant.

Her cheeks suddenly reminded him of a puffer fish and the color of her face resembled Ms. Scarlet's hair. Height must have been a touchy topic. Short people problems he presumed.

"My name is Levy!" She glared, "I came back for my library card that I was using as a bookmark."

She pulled out the book she had been reading from the shelf, and gently took out her library card. She gave him one last glare before turning away from him.

"Wait!" Gajeel commanded. Apologize. Apologize. Apologize. "If yer done with the book, I want it."

Her features had changed from anger to curiosity in a split second, and Gajeel watched the shift in amazement. She looked at the book and then back at him. She blinked a couple of times as if trying to reason something in her head before handing it over to him. Their fingertips grazed against each other as the book was handed off, and Gajeel was sure she was using some type of sorcery because his insides felt like they were electrocuted.

"Take care of it." She almost whispered.

Gajeel nodded, "I'll be gentle."

He felt his face get hot as she looked at him intently; almost as if she was analyzing him like the characters in her books.

"Levy, come on!" A girl called out. Gajeel was half certain it was Salamander's, not really but basically, girlfriend.

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

XXX

"Juvia cannot babysit Gajeel all the time." Juvia stated as she sat down across from Gajeel.

"No one is askin' ya to." Gajeel scuffed, "Just today."

Juvia hummed. "Juvia heard that you angered someone the other day."

Gajeel opened his book, and pretended to be entertained with finding his page. If he told her the truth, he'd get a lecture. If he lied, she'd know he was lying. If he rolled his eyes, she'd smack him for being inconsiderate to others feelings. So, Gajeel sighed and rolled his eyes with a "So what?" reply. He received a light smack on the side of his head with a mumble of his name in disappointment.

He figured she had heard. Princess would tell Salamander, Salamander would mention it to the Stripper, and Juvia would overhear the conversation. At least that is what he had assumed happened.

"So," Gajeel looked up from his book, "how's the Stripper?"

"Gray is fantastic." Juvia smiled and went into sort of a day dream, "Yesterday, in the hall, he requested that Juvia move out of the way because she was blocking the door to his class."

"Ya can do better than him, ya know?" Gajeel mumbled as he looked back down on his book. "He ain't that great, and he don't even pay attention to ya all the time."

"Brother jealousy?" Juvia grinned, "It's okay, Gajeel, no matter what you'll always be my number one."

Gajeel refused to look up at her. "Yer mine, too. That's why I'll never like that idiot." Juvia ignored the last part and reached for his hand. Gajeel pretended he didn't appreciate it.

"So, is Juvia supposed to just sit here and watch Gajeel read his book?" Juvia asked after a moment.

"Uh, well, actually, I was hopin' that you could help me with something." Gajeel cleared his throat, "Ya see there is this person I wanna talk to, but I got nothin' to say."

Juvia nodded, "And you want Juvia to help you talk to the said person?"

"Sorta," Gajeel pretended to be fascinated with a poster above Juvia's head, "I want to practice a conversation, and when the person does come I want ya to stop me if I say something stupid. But I don't want ya to seem obvious when yer hangin' around. Ya know?"

Juvia nodded eagerly. It was rare that Gajeel wanted to socialize with someone other than Lily and herself. It was unheard of that he wanted to practice what to say beforehand. Gajeel told her to pretend to know about the book he had handed her, and to be "nerdy with a Napoleon complex".

"I read the book that ya seemed to enjoy," Gajeel couldn't help his blush from rising when he took at Juvia's grinning face, "a-and I just wanted to say that I didn't enjoy it the way that you did, but I was hopin' that, if ya wanted, if ya have the time too…if ya would mind having a conver-damn it, Juvia, stop making that face!"

"Juvia can't help it! Her brother has a crush on someone!" Juvia gushed.

"I don't!" He shouted, and was promptly shushed by the librarian, "I just- I thought the book seemed…cool."

"Juvia knows for a fact that Gajeel hates to read, and that he read this book in less than a day to have a conversation with someone."

"Damn it, woman," He said trying to calm his heart rate, "I asked ya to help me not make me nervous."

Juvia was about to tease him some more when, from the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of blue hair. With much excitement and not much thought, she turned to her side and called out, "Levy!"

"Oh, hey, Juvia," A cheery voice replied, "What are you doing here?" She began to walk toward the table.

"My br-"

"No!" Gajeel reached across the table to cover her mouth, "What's it to ya, shrimp?" He snapped, and then quickly regretted it. He just didn't want to be embarrassed by Juvia, but instead he was just helping the image of being a complete and utter jerk.

XXX

"Gajeel was very rude to Levy." Juvia scolded as they made their way toward the entrance of the school.

"I know." Gajeel sighed.

"Gajeel will apologize." She demanded.

"Juvia," he sighed, "that's why we came to school extra early. I know already."

"Juvia just wants Gajeel to remember clearly."

"I understand." He nodded, "But are these really necessary?" He whined as he lifted up the bouquet of flowers. "Or this?" He gestured to his outfit which made it seem like he was going to court hearing instead of apologizing to a girl.

Gajeel watched the Juvia's mouth slightly curve on the ends. "Gajeel must look presentable as he apologizes, and those are Levy's favorite."

He looked back at the flowers, "They look like deformed daffodils." He murmured.

"Plus, Juvia talked to Lily about the conversation Juvia and Gajeel had before Levy came."

Gajeel groaned, "No. Now, I'm really not gonna hear the end of it. Ye trader."

Ignoring his childish whining, Juvia continued. "That's when it clicked for Juvia." She snapped her fingers. "Gajeel's special person was Levy."

Gajeel fumbled over his words and almost lost balance as he walked. "Please, don't say it like that!"

Juvia laughed. As they stopped in front of the library, Juvia got on her tippy toes and patted his head. He still had to tilt his head slightly for her to reach. With a final good luck and knowing wink, Juvia left Gajeel to apologize. He watched her go with a slight smile on his face.

The summer before high school was the year he had completely outgrown Juvia in height. It was a bit disappointing for the both of them, though Gajeel wouldn't admit it as easily. Growing up, he had been a head shorter than Juvia so she would always pat the top of his head or kisses on his forehead to cheer him up. They even held hands to walk home or go grocery shopping, but that was more due to Juvia getting easily distracted. Damn woman was always too kind for her own good and would help anyone who was asking for it and those who weren't asking for it too. However, they had to stop because people stopped seeing them as siblings and mistook them for a couple.

It seemed like with the gain of height, he had also lost his innocence. His "grumpy but cute" mannerism became "aggressive" to people. He could walk down the street and people would take it like he was out to kill someone. It didn't help that he did sports because it gave him a muscular build. He didn't even want to think about how his new piercings boosted the idea of a bad boy image.

He sighed and shook his head. He had to concentrate and thinking about how scary he was wasn't going to help him.

He didn't have trouble finding her, but getting her attention was a struggle. She was obviously engrossed in the book in front of her because she didn't acknowledge his loud footsteps. He didn't want to scare her so he didn't speak, but after waiting five minutes he had to come up with a plan. He decided to block her light forcing her to look up. An annoyed expression played on her face before she looked up. Surprise became curious and then understanding.

"Juvia made you put that on to apologize." She knew and didn't need clarification, but he decided that it was good that she started the conversation instead of him. He probably would have screwed it up.

"Yeah," He cleared his throat, "I wanted yeh to know how sorry I was." He shoved the flowers in her hands as she stood up making her lose her balance. He quickly caught her forearms before she fell backwards. God, she was small.

"Whoa, thank you." She let out as she tried to find her footing again. Once she did find her footing, she looked up at him.

"I really am sorry and it ain't just Juvia makin' me say that." Gajeel confirmed, "I mean she made me get yeh the deformed daffodils, but I was gonna apologize anyhow."

She smiled at him. "Deformed daffodils?"

His eyebrows furrowed, "Ain't that what those are?"

She let out a small giggle and his stomach did something funny, "No, they're called rudbeckia hirta. They're Maryland's state flower and were used in some Native American tribes as medicine for swelling, infection, and even the flu." She looked back down at them, "Pretty and resourceful."

He looked at the banquet in her hands. "I didn't know that."

"Hey," She looked him in the eyes again and he swore that he might have a heart attack, "Can you let me go now?"

His hands immediately shot up in panic, "Sorry! I didn't mean to keep holdin' on ta yeh!"

Her hand immediately went to his mouth, "Shh, the librarian will hear you and take away the flowers."

"Sorry." He said into her palm as he slowly brought his hands down to his side.

She moved her hand apologetically. They both scooted away from each other.

"Um," Gajeel cleared his throat, "Can all flowers be used as medicine?"

And with that Levy excitedly showed him books on flowers. They talked about the flowers origins, their use, techniques on growing them, and Levy's favorite information about them. She would leave the table every five minutes to bring him a reference on what she was talking about, and each time he would huff and tell her that he believed her and didn't need the damn references. They had an oddly normal conversation, and Gajeel became more and more fascinated with Levy each word she uttered.

"But that's all I really know about them." Levy sighed as she looked at the page.

Gajeel chuckled, "Yer an encyclopedia but yeh ain't satisfied yet."

"Hardly," Levy smiled at him, "Plus, you can never know too much."

He could stare at her forever and still find new things to admire about her face. However, forever was cut short by the first period bell.

X

"Lily, remember when yeh said yeh'd do anything for me?" Gajeel said the moment the phone was answered.

"It's three in the morning." Lily slurred on the other end.

"Let me grow lilacs on yer apartment balcony." Gajeel requested.

"Is that supposed to be some type of joke?" A confused Lily replied.

Gajeel let out a deep breath, "I can't sleep knowin' this much about them and not havin' 'em."

"What?" The man on the other end just didn't understand this odd dream like conversation.

"Oh and can yeh get me a copy of the Great Gatsby on yer way back from work?" Gajeel sighed, "Oddly enough, it's the only book our library doesn't have that every other one does." Levy had commented on it as she looked for another book of reference. "I'll pay yeh back."

XXX

"I hate him." Gajeel glared.

Levy looked up from her book. "I didn't like Jack that much either."

They had made it a habit to sit together in the library as they read books. They didn't read at the same pace so Levy was a good ten books ahead. It was nice though. They both ranted and complained about the characters in the book, and Gajeel found he actually really enjoyed reading when he saw it through her eyes.

"What?" He turned to her offended. "Jack is great. Ralph is the real pest."

Levy looked at him in surprise until she noticed the playful grin forming on his lips. He enjoyed doing that for some reason. Every time he found something that would offend her if said on a book she enjoyed he would say it. It was almost like he took pleasure in seeing her fume about her characters, but if she threatened to walk away he'd apologize like a child.

"Piggy is my favorite." Levy put her bookmark in before closing her book. "It's a shame he dies."

"He what?!" Gajeel looked at the book in despair. "He can't."

"Uh, Gajeel," Levy mumbled as she turned to the librarian that was giving them a shush and a glare.

"Bullshit!" Gajeel yelled.

The librarian had to threaten to kick them out before Gajeel calmed down about the character of the book dying. Levy apologized repeatedly for the upset, pouting Gajeel. After a long moment of silence, giggles erupted from Levy's mouth. Gajeel huffed as he turned his head to look at her.

She was covering her mouth with her hand in an attempt to keep quiet. Her cheeks turning pink and her eyes forcefully shut in order to calm herself. Almost hypnotized by her laugh, he reached for the hand covering her mouth and gently put it in his. It was soft, warm, and so small in comparison to his. He didn't realize she had stopped laughing because he was too busy staring at her palm.

"Yer hand is so small." He whispered.

"It's proportional to my body." She stated in a hushed tone. Had he looked up at her face, he would have seen the blush in her cheeks that reached her ears and the awe in her eyes at the contact, but he didn't. Instead, he watched as her small hand turned over so that her fingers could touch his palm. "If anything, your hands are big."

She traced a circle with her index finger in his palm as if getting a feel of what his hand was like. He in return used his thumb to trace her middle finger.

"Yer all soft and warm." He sighed.

She smiled, "You're hand is a bit cold but smooth…like metal."

He slowly moved his hand into her so that they intertwined. It was odd that even though their hands were such different sizes they fit into each other perfectly. Without thinking about what he was doing he reached for her other hand, and she mirrored him as though suddenly hypnotized by him. With both hands intertwined, they simply stared at them. They probably would have stayed that way longer had Levy's phone not rang.

Quickly and swiftly, their hands departed as Levy answered the phone, but the feeling of their hands lingered.

XXX

"I was thinking," Levy said not looking away from her book, "You never call me by my name."

Gajeel continued to stare at his book. "Really? I'd never noticed."

Things had become a bit awkward with them after the hand incident. They still spent every morning, lunch, and evening together in the library. They were addicted to each other's presence, but couldn't find it in them to look directly into the other's eyes. It was as though with the intertwining of their hands a new feeling was discovered between them, and along with it was embarrassment.

"I'd like it, though." Levy coughed out.

"Like what?" Gajeel looked at her through the corner of his eyes.

"If you'd call me by my name and not shrimp or any other clever nickname you come up with." Levy responded looking at him through the corner of her eyes.

The two blushed as they caught each other looking. Quickly they looked back at their books.

"Alright then." Gajeel murmured in reply. "Levy it is."

XXX


End file.
